theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Vance Abrams
Vance Abrams was portrayed by Eric Roberts from 2010-2011. Biography Vance Abrams was an attorney. He was hired by Skye Newman to help acquit Adam Newman of Richard Hightower. The Adam Newman Case In 2010, Adam and Skye Lockhart Newman were with Vance in their room discussing Adam's hearing. Adam flashed back to kissing Sharon Newman. Vance promised to make mincemeat of the Newmans and Abbotts even though they would come after him with guns blazing. Vance held up the newspaper--Adam and Sharon were on the front. Vance told Adam he helped his cause. Adam insisted he wasn't using her. Vance asked if there was anything he needed to know. Adam thought back to telling Sharon everything the night of the ball. He told Vance he confessed to Sharon and Skye freaked out about his feelings for her. Adam told her to stop. Vance looked through Sharon's file and learned about her shoplifting and trip to the sanitarium. Vance and Skye grinned in anticipation but Adam refused to let Vance do anything to Sharon. Vance left and Skye was angry with Adam about Sharon. Skye found Vance in the Genoa City Athletic Club dining room. She told Vance to go after Sharon with all he's got. Adam went into his room where Skye had just told Vance to annihilate Sharon since Skye was the one paying Vance. Adam asked if they were going behind his back. He said it was their last warning about going after Sharon. Skye left. Vance warned Adam if Sharon went on about his confession at the trial, he was going to prison. Adam said they would do this his way and that backing off Sharon was an order. Owen Pomerantz told Sharon she was up first. She promised that she would tell the judge everything. The Trial The Abbotts and Newmans all arrived. Traci Abbott Connolly mentioned to Ashley Abbott that she met Vance Abrams once at a party and he was intense. Ashley told Sharon about Vance's reputation, and was surprised that Sharon wasn't concerned. Sharon said they had the truth on their side. The judge began the trial and Pomerantz gave an opening speech. Abrams then took the floor saying Adam was being railroaded by a mob of vigilantes. Pomerantz called Sharon to the stand. He asked about her and Adam's courtship, marriage, the note in the plane crash and the night of the ball. Sharon recounted how Adam confessed everything that he did to her and to Ashley. Vance asked to consult with Adam. He and Skye told Adam to let Vance do his job. Adam said his mind was made up. Sharon waited on the stand as Adam told Vance that he was not to wipe the floor with Sharon or else he was fired. Skye reminded Adam about prison, but he stuck to his guns. Vance told the court he had no questions. Nicholas Newman whispered to Victor Newman that Adam promised Sharon that his lawyer wouldn't hurt her. Nick sniffed that he wanted to ingratiate himself. Abby Newman asked Jack Abbott and Traci why Vance didn't question Sharon. Vance cross-examined Ashley and raised her past history with the abortion and being institutionalized. He brought up the time she insisted an empty baby blanket was her son, Robert Carlton. Grilling the Witnesses Ashley was forced to admit it happened and that she had been in a sanitarium four times. He suggested that she simply made Adam a scapegoat after the truth about the hysterical pregnancy came out. When Ashley was in tears, Vance finished by pointing out she had no physical evidence that Adam did any of the things she claimed. Out in the corridor, the Abbotts rehashed the way Vance badgered Ashley. Abby came out seething and said that she wanted to kill Vance. Back in the courtroom, Vance questionined Abby. He asked if this was a publicity stunt and when she said no, he pulled out a poster of her naked on a horse. Jack was next. Vance pointed out he worked with Adam to frame Victor for murder and got him sent to jail. Next was Victor. Vance said he denied getting Ashley help. Last was Nick, but Vance said he always had it out for Adam. Victor whispered to Abby that Adam found a lawyer as contemptible as he was. Vance told the judge that everyone who had taken the stand had an ulterior motive where Adam was concerned. In the courtroom, Adam and Vance stood as the judge spoke. Richard Hightower's sister-in-law, Sally Hightower and son, Justin Hightower, were in the back, and the Abbotts and Newmans were present, as well as Heather Stevensand Rafe Torres. The judge explained why none of the testimony against Adam was valid. She said that the District Attorney had not made his case, she could not offer Justin any justice, and dismissed the charges. Jack and Victor blamed Owen. Acquittal and A New Lawsuit Owen said it was not his fault - he had horrible witnesses and then walked away. Victor told Jack to spread the word that he wanted everyone to meet at the ranch. Skye and Adam thanked Vance when Justin ran over to Adam and yelled, "Why did you kill my father?! What did he ever do to you?!" Sally told him not to talk to Adam. Nicholas told Sharon he appreciated her testifying. She said it wasn't enough. Victor told Justin he grew up without a father. He offered to help him financially. His aunt was appreciative. They made their way over to Ashley. Adam walked over and announced to everyone that if they had anything to say to him, he could take whatever they've got. They all walked away. Victor met with Adam, Vance and Michael. Vance let them know they were willing to settle. Victor taunted Adam by saying the word on the street was that "wifey-poo" had all the money. Victor offered Adam nothing. Adam said they were done and moved to leave, but Victor said, "No, you're done". Skye walked in and Adam learned that she was going to testify against him if the lawsuit went to court. Adam conferred with Vance and then backed down. Victor told him it was a dangerous game. When Adam and Vance were gone, Michael told Victor that was well-played. Vance returned a while later and asked Michael not to tell the Abbotts what Skye said. Michael said he wouldn't, but he couldn't speak for Victor. Worries About the Future In October, 2010, Adam met Vance at Crimson Lights and asked if the District Attorney could re-open the criminal case against him. Vance said that they could, but doubted they would. "Good thing a wife can’t testify against her hubby", Adam sighed. "She can if she wants". Vance Abrams replied. Ashley and Sharon walked in. "I never meant to hurt either one of you. Please forgive me", Adam mewled. Vance Abrams rushed in and grabbed Adam by the arm, telling him to shut up as he dragged him away. Vance told Adam to lie low and keep his mouth shut because given half a chance "those two women will hang you with your family jewels around your neck". Abby gave Vance the papers Victoria Newman signed to become part of their lawsuit. “Bringing your sister on board just amped up your chances of winning,” Abrams told the heiress. Recent Developments In November at Newman Enterprises, Vance informed Victor Newman of the "good news": the judge ruled that Victor had to turn over his financial records. Victor told Vance that there was proprietary information contained in the files and there was no way Vance was going to walk out with them. Vance reminded him that the court ruled against him. Victor called Michael Baldwin to advise him of the situation. When Sharon Newman was accused of murdering Skye, Adam hired Vance to represent her. Vance became busy with other cases, and his partner, Leslie Michaelson, took over representing Sharon. Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2010s Category:Recurring Category:Villains Category:Antagonists